


Payback

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothes tearing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Low Anal, Low Bondage, Mind Break, Multi, Numbing Sex, Oral Creampie, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Shota, Underage Sex, face fucking, loss of senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: "What the fuck is this about?” I angrily demand for an explanation as I struggle in my bindings, two thick ropes keeping my hands tied to a large metal pole in the middle of a damp alleyway. I angrily glared at the group of boys around me, my gaze petrifying the shivering group of five. I recognized every single one of them, all five of these young boys people who once looked up to me.Diana Crux, a young girl who loves being above her peers. Day in and day out she would command her classmates to do her bidding, to fulfill her every wish, but what happens when the ones under her feels like she deserves some... payback?





	

“What the fuck is this about?” I angrily demand for an explanation as I struggle in my bindings, two thick ropes keeping my hands tied to a large metal pole in the middle of a damp alleyway. I angrily glared at the group of boys around me, my gaze petrifying the shivering group of five. I recognized every single one of them, all five of these young boys people who once looked up to me. 

“W-We…”One of the boys nervously speaks up before cowering back into his shell as soon as my eyes meet his. “I’M SORRY MISTRESS!” That’s right; all of these boys are still plenty loyal to me, evident by the fact that they were still calling me by such a prestigious title, yet why am I tied up? 

“That’s not good Johnny…” A deep, gruff voice appears from behind the corner, the mastermind finally showing his face. “Didn’t I tell you that you need to be firm with her?” The young man gently reminds one of the boys as he flashes me a condescending grin. I didn’t recognize the man, nor did I want to. 

“Release me this instant you motherfucker!” I scream obscenities as I try to kick the young man in his balls, but my attack was easily intercepted as his large hands grab hold onto my relatively small leg. 

“Now, now… A young lady should not be saying such things.” The young man remarks as he releases my leg, before kicking me in the groin with his own foot, the impact causing a rippling effect of pain in my lower abdomen. “Oops. My foot must have slipped…” 

“You… Motherfucker…” I weakly snarl as I slouch forward in pain. What the hell did I do to deserve this? I’m just a regular girl…

…….

“Hey! You!” I order one of my underlings as the young boy stands at attention, “Go and buy me some juice.” I give a rather normal but still unreasonable demand to the young boy as he dashes off in a panic, afraid to even look at me as he runs off. 

My name is Diana Crux, a young girl studying in Violet Academy, a prestigious school for young boys and girls. Although there were many daughters of political leaders and sons of billionaires, I could proudly say that all of them were nothing more than stepping stones under my feet, their purpose in life to serve me and lift me to greater heights. 

Among these worthless peasants were five especially loyal servants, five young boys who had tried to confess to my everlasting beauty only to fail and accept an honorable position of serving under my foot. Completing menial tasks and lavishing me with luxuries bought with money from their own pockets, these five youngsters were without a doubt my most loyal servants. 

“Here’s your juice… Mistress…” The young boy from before whimpers as he returns with a small box of apple juice, the simplest and most ordinary item on the entire menu, his small and feeble frame shaking like a leaf in the wind. I glare at the young boy, his peasant-like choice angering me to the core. 

“What the fuck is this?!” I scream as I slap away the quivering hands of the young boy, my actions causing the small box of apple juice to fly about a meter from where the young boy was standing. The young boy falls to the ground in fear, clearly terrified at my sudden outburst. “How dare you bring me this piece of shit?” I berate the young boy, my loud and violent words causing him to tear up. “Bring me the best juice in the school! NOW!” I shout my outrageous demand as the young boy scampers away, crying and wailing as he runs off. 

This is how it should be; this is how the world should act. Everyone should just bow before me and kiss my feet; after all I am the one that should rule over them. Everything is how it should be… These five young boys whose names I don’t even remember will just be the first step to my path of world domination…

I was therefore not suspecting a thing when I had received a strange letter from one of them, the contents of the letter informing me that my servants were planning to show me a new world of luxury. Excited and greedy, I eagerly command my servants to show me this new world they were talking of, only to be met with a hard knock to the head and a painful fall. 

…..

“Now isn’t that a horrible way to refer to your tour guide…” The young man remarks as my face contorts in confusion. “Didn’t you know? My name is Daniel Roberts, your tour guide to the world of luxury.” The young man finally introduces himself as it all finally clicks in my head. 

“You tricked me…” I weakly exclaim as Daniel erupts in an annoying laughter that bounced off the walls of the alleyway, the five boys behind him still huddling together. 

“What’s wrong little girl? Didn’t we promise you a land of luxury and pleasure? Or did my little brother and his friends forget to mention any of the details…” Daniel feigns shock as he looks at the group of boys, acting like he was surprised that I didn’t know about the situation. “I’m so sorry for that little mistress… It seems like my younger brother foolishly forgot to tell you…” The young man bows his head ever so slightly as he grins, “Here, let me just get you changed to your luxury robe before I tell you everything.” 

Without even giving me time to react, the young man grabs the collar of my outfit with his large hands, before yanking it away from my body. The fabric, weak as it is, was unable to handle to sudden forceful pull, my clothes tearing in two as the front of my body becomes exposed. 

“NOO!” I scream as I try to cover my budding chest with my hands, but the ropes prevented me from hiding my shame. 

“What’s this? No bra? I thought you were a pervert but still…” The young man looks away in disgust as he pretends to be appalled by my lack of feminine dignity. I grit my teeth in anger, the pure rage inside me building into a painful crescendo. 

“Well I’m sorry for not needing a bra!” I angrily retort the young man’s actions as the pain in my groin finally fades, a light blush forming on my cheeks as I notice all of the young boys staring at my embarrassing form. “AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE LOOKING AT?!” 

“I’M SORRY!” All of the young boys apologize in unison as they huddle together and stare at the ground, the young man letting out a loud sigh as he watches the unmanly responses of the young boys.

“Tch... Seriously guys… I thought you wanted to get revenge on her…” The young man clicks his tongue as he tries to encourage the young boys by reminding them of their purpose, but his words seemed to have no effect against mine. “Pussies…”

“Looks like your posse isn’t that tough after all…” I fire an insult at the young man’s ego as I try to win back some of the dominance in the situation, but that same amount was stolen back easily. 

“Don’t worry… I’m more than enough to bring you to the world of luxury…” The young man smirks as he approaches my vulnerable state, his hands reaching for his fly as he reveals his large weapon. “Suck on it.”

Grabbing the back of my head with his large hands, the young man pulls me towards his body. I open my mouth to scream for help, unintentionally providing an easy access for his large meat pole to slip past my lips. Within a second, the young man found his way inside me, my scream finally finding its way out only to act as mere vibrations to heighten the young man’s pleasure. 

“Look you little pansies…” The young man instructs the young boys as he looks away from me, although his hips continue to thrust against my face, “This is what you need to do to get revenge on this little bitc- OW! FUCKING WHORE!” The young man screams in pain as he kicks me away, my bite clearly dealing high amounts of damage. 

“Don’t you dare stick that vulgar thing in me again!” I exclaim as strongly as I could while still stripped nude with my hands tied to a pole, “When my father hears about this, you will all be punished!” I fire threats at the young man and his group of little boys, but my words only created an opposite effect. 

“HAHAHAHAH!” The young man laughs loudly as his eyes almost pop out of his head, a look of pure hysteria plastered all over his smug face. “You? Punish us? That’s the best joke I’ve heard in years!” The young man laughs again as he grips his stomach, almost as if he was laughing himself to death. 

“What’s so funny…?” I finally ask as the curiosity finally gets to me, the young man’s uncontrollable laughter stirring up something inside me. In an instant, the young man’s laughter dies as quickly as it began. The space in front of me suddenly filled with the young man’s presence. The young man leans in towards my small frame, a strong surge of fear quickly enveloping my body as his breath tickles my ears. 

“Aren’t you an ignorant fool…” The young man whispers into my ears as his words petrify my soul, all the control in my once powerful body suddenly abandoning me and deterring to the young man’s army. “Daddy won’t be able to save you anymore sweetheart… Daddy is now with the peasants you despise.”

“What do you mean…” I ask with a shaking voice, a part of me still not able to accept what the young man had said, but that part of me was quickly wiped out clean off the face of the Earth. All it took was a large grin from the young man, a devious grin that held all of the secrets that were giving me hope. 

“You see, princess…” The young man began as his grin only grows wider, his Cheshire cat smile only evoking the fear inside me. “Your precious Daddy is no longer part of the upper class… I just fired him.” 

“Wha-! Don’t fuck with me old man!” 

“But it’s true... or do you want to ask Mr Christopher Crux yourself?” The young man’s words quickly silenced all of the defiance inside me, the power in my body quickly draining away as soon as my father’s name brushed against my ear drums. Without ever telling anyone who my parents were or what they did, there was no other way for this young man to know his name… This man was serious… and I’m fucked…

It was then I realized why the young man’s name sounded so familiar… Daniel Roberts, heir to the biggest corporation in the world, Roberts Hotels. With an influence even in politics, the Roberts family owned more than half of all hotel chains in the world, each and every restaurant, boutique, spa and even hypermarket inside each and every hotel privately owned and managed. 

That was the same company my father had belonged to for over a decade now, my father’s loyalty and diligence helping to build the business from the ground up and thus helping him to obtain a high ranking position inside the massive network of employees. 

But it hasn’t been going well lately…

With differing opinions from the upper management, my father had been facing tough times at his workplace, thus leaving him no time with his family. It must have been my actions that led him to this point, because this all began once I had first stepped foot in school, and found my first servant, Michael Roberts…

“Now that that’s out of the way…” The young man stretches as he picks up my body, cutting away the rope in the process, before throwing me onto the dirty alleyway ground. “I always did prefer the missionary style, it lets me see my prey squirm up close…” The young man chuckles as he presses his hard rod against my untouched flower, his desire, lust and ill intentions flowing out of him like water. I didn’t care anymore though; the young man’s words already killed me. 

“And… In we go!” The young man builds up the tension as a strong wave of pain shocks me, the feeling of being torn apart from within snapping me out of my despair. The pain was overwhelming, almost as if I was being torn apart from the inside. “Gosh you’re tight…” The young man groans as he slams his hips against mine with a force that sent vibrations ringing through my bones, the rough treatment causing my pain to heighten tenfold. 

With every thrust of the young man’s hips, the feeling of pain tripled. Every push and pull in and out of my delicate flower causes a wave of pain to wash over my body, the prolonged treatment numbing certain areas of my inner walls, but also heightening the pain in the places that could still feel. 

“Is the little princess crying?” The young man laughs wickedly as he speeds up his motions, clearly aroused by my pain. I couldn’t even tell if I was crying or not, all of the sensations in my body overwhelmed by the intense pain rocketing up from my no longer virgin hole. I had heard from stories that people could black out from sex that was too intense, and I was already beginning to believe it was the truth. 

Although from pain and not pleasure, the feeling that was emanating from my lower lips was battling with my other senses, and its overpowered strength was knocking them out one by one. First went my feeling of touch, the only sensations I could feel soon being the pain in my lower abdomen. Next went my hearing, a soft ringing the only sound I could hear with the exception of vibrations in my bones. The second to last to go was my sense of time passing, the rough treatment of my body seeming to last hours, even though the sun had yet to set. 

The worse thing of all was that my sense of sight was ever present, forcing me to stare at the young man’s hideous face pushed up against mine as he forces his lips onto me, or at least that was what I assume he was doing considering the fact that I could no longer feel any sensation from my lips. 

Without being able to hear the man’s groans or the sounds of rape, the only indication that the man had finished was from a sudden stinging in my walls, the man’s semen probably seeping into and sending further signals of danger into my wounds. 

If that wasn’t enough, the young man insisted on a clean-up job, my lifeless body only acting as a wet rag as the young man shoves his full length into my jaw, nearly dislocating it as my mouth is forced to stretch and take the full width of the young man’s large size. The taste of the man’s juices and my own blood was disgusting, but I was forced to take it all as the man brushes his rod against my tongue, my sense of taste returning due to the sheer unpleasantness. 

“Here it comes…” The man chuckles as he releases his second load, causing a thick torrent of cream to flood my mouth and rush into my stomach, leaving a trail of stickiness against the walls of my throat and irritating it to no end. 

I breathed a sigh of relief, it was finally over… Maybe I was no longer a rich princess and had to spend time away from my current lifestyle, but at least this pain is over…

“Alright Mikey, you and your friends can have your way with her…” The young man shouts to his friends, the shocking news the first thing I hear after regaining my sense of hearing, my mind quickly going into a state of complete shock as it breaks down completely, the realization that my pain was far from over snapping off my last thread of sanity. 

As if the shivering boys that had once obeyed me was a fabrication of my own imagination, five small sticks quickly found their way to various parts of my body; one in my ruined hole, one against my tight rosebud, one pressing onto my lips and two forcing my hands to wrap themselves around them. As if on cue, all of the small pricks assault me at once, the tiny members of the little boys sending distress signals into my brain. 

The only difference was that I soon found myself getting an odd sense of pleasure from my rapists. Maybe it was because they were slightly gentler than my first time, or maybe it was because their size was small enough such that I wasn’t stretched to the point of tearing apart, but the rape soon evolved into something more along the lines of a consensual gangbang. 

The sensations in my body returned one by one, allowing me to seek out the pleasure that was confusing my brain. I rocked my hips against the two appendages inside my lower body, strategically matching their tempo as I seek to heighten my own pleasure, as I willingly serviced the rods in my face. 

With the same treatment I would do to a Popsicle on a hot day, I meticulously worked my way around the now erect pole dripping with my saliva and an odd transparent slimy substance. It was tasteless, as if I was just drinking thick water, but my body craved for more. My tongue snaked out of my mouth before I even noticed it, my head maneuvering around the shaft such that my now outstretched tongue could feel every bump and curve on the rod in front of me. 

I didn’t even notice my hands as I continued to work on the delicious meat, the realization that I was already jerking the two boys off coming from a sudden strain on my wrists and the feeling of juice on my hands. Realizing that my soft hands were a great source of pleasure, I decide to slow down my tongue as I shift my focus to the two small rods. 

Moving my lips away from the young boy standing right in front of me, I twist my body so that I was now face to face with one of the small twigs in my hands. This was the first time I had actually seen one up close, the other two times not giving me an appropriate distance to take in its full effect, but it looks absolutely delicious. 

Licking my lips in anticipation, I dive right in for my meal as I lick and suck out the juices from the young boy’s rod, almost as if the drink was on tap. Without even lifting my head off of the young boy’s rod, I quickly use my tongue to stroke every single inch of the boy’s shaft, the small size of the member allowing me to easily keep it inside my mouth without any discomfort. The girly moans that came out of the boy’s mouth was addictive, and the lightly salty taste on my tongue was only making my experience that much more enjoyable. 

But even a delicious meal has to come to an end, a sudden water-like substance filling my mouth with its odd taste, a taste that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant but left a weird feeling at the back of my throat. Considering the age, it was no surprise that the feeling inside my mouth wasn’t the same as that of the young man from earlier, a certain sensation lacking from the experience. It wasn’t unpleasant, and at least my throat wasn’t injured again, but I craved more. 

Moving to my next course, I quickly push myself away from the now collapsed boy as I work my magic on his friend, my free hand now moving to the boy who has been anxiously waiting for his turn ever since I pulled away from him, but I wasn’t working on him now. 

Enveloping the other rod in my hands with my mouth, I accept the full size of the boy’s rod with ease, my experience with both the big and the small making any size a wonderful size. I instinctively compare the two rods that I had sucked, not counting the young man’s tree log, and realized that younger boys were more similar than I had thought, both of them were small and cute. 

Without even needing to stretch my jaw or bob my head to pleasure the full length of the boy’s rod, I simply repeat the same treatment I had done with the now collapsed friend, my tongue simply following my heart’s desires as I stroke and rub against the boy’s sensitive tip. 

Unlike his friend, however, this young boy was more susceptible to pleasure, because within seconds of my tongue making contact with his tip, a small burst of juice shoots out of the boy’s small hole and into my throat, the feeling causing me to cough a little. 

“I CAN”T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” The young boy whom I had been ignoring finally snaps as he jerks my head to his crotch, forcing my lips around his small rod as he mimics the young man, Daniel. Thrusting his hips while holding my head still, the young boy rapes my mouth with his slightly larger rod, his size, although not as small as friends, wasn’t unpleasant and I decided to just let him do as he wishes, relaxing my body and letting the boy take me on a ride. 

It was at that moment I remembered I still had others to please, and shifted my focus onto my butt. Contracting all of the muscles I could while at the same time beginning to push back against whoever I was fucking, I adjust my weight such that I was now practically sitting on the boy below me, the sudden feeling probably heightening the boy’s pleasure.

With an orchestra of moans and a symphony of sounds, the three boys unleash their loads inside of me almost simultaneously; the feeling of having fluids poured into each and every suitable hole in my body quickly sending me off the edge as well, a sudden tightness in my lower body signalling the end. 

“Well that was a show…” The young man claps as we collapse into a pile of bodies, the sensation of being filled with man juice exhausting me and encouraging me to take a short nap. “Looks like I’ll have fun with you after all…” 

……..

“Slave!” One of the young boys scream for me as I rush to his side, his fly already down and his cock ready for my service. Eager and excited, I dive straight between his legs and consume his meat, nothing but lust in my eyes. 

After the whole fiasco with Daniel and his brother’s friends, the young man had taken an interest to me. With his generosity and kindness, the young man easily returned my father to his former position and allowed my normal lifestyle to remain… 

Except there was a condition…

Now a slave to his brother and his friends, the same group of five that I was once ruling over, my days in school were filled with studying and pleasuring my new masters, the breaks we had in between lessons a time for me to suck and ride any boy that called for me, although it was of course limited to those who were close to the original five…

It may not have been the same as my original lifestyle, but I am happy…


End file.
